new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
Prince Ryan's attack~dado Finally Anby meet Herman on his café, where Anby's occupation is to get attention on people to go to Herman's Cocoa Café and she is the Vice Owner of Herman's Cocoa Café, It is unknown how Anby become the employee of the month fastly. Suddenly Prince Ryan appear few meters away from the café where all the Protagonist meet him. But Anby get near to Prince Ryan to ask him if he is a costumer to drink Herman's special hot chocolate. But Prince Ryan destroy her wooden signboard via his gun. Then Prince Ryan shoot her with the same gun but Herman project "Protective ground" witch Herman made Anby to fall in love with him without noticing by Herman. Prince Ryan told to Herman that he already use Rossa. Prince Ryan got mad and he call General Katal which he appear as Super Katal and start attack Herman's friends. It is unknown everytime the café get damages it will be fix in the next episode. Now Herman starts to shoot Lightning bolt onto Prince Ryan and to the missile launched by Super Katal. But he need to use the other 2 element, Earth and Wind. He started from Lightning sword to destroy the first 4 missiles, Super Katal continue to shoot more missiles to Herman now Herman use the wind element and the last few missiles are destroy by the same element wind who is carrying all the missile and destroy the left missiles. Super Katal shoot 50 more missiles onto Herman, The first badge was destroyed by Herman's power using the Earth Element and avoid and the second was took by a tornado from Herman's powers and the last badge was destroyed by the second badge with Tornado. The next thing happened is Prince Ryan finally located Rossa and focusing to get her. Then when Rossa was captured he ask why Rossa give powers to Herman , then Rossa tell the truth but he didn't really believe on Prince Ryan's explaination. Now Herman made a tall rock to release Rossa but Rossa fall down and almost got hit via missile. When Rossa hugs Herman tightly, Prince Ryan got mad and release the 2 giant sissors to cut him down. But Herman and Rossa was saved. Then one more sissor attack both of them all the action was repeating until Anby said "Hey! Is this gonna take long?". Now the last attempt made Herman to project a highland on the location of Super Katal's ass. Prince Ryan's explaination is saying "But I am the one who activated you, not him" Pointing his finger to Herman. Prince Ryan fainted and wake up quickly and said "Get Rossa". Herman told to Rossa to run and he kick her to be saved. Herman was caught by Super Katal's magnet which it's suppose be Rossa caught, but instead Prince Ryan challenge them to surrender Rossa, All the Jewelpet and Cocoa or he will destroy Herman. Rossa give powers to Lollip, Anby and herself. Rossa appear again punching Super Katal and Lollip begins her action while Super Katal will shoot Missile on her but she is unreachable, her powers in Superhuman speed then the final is when Super Katal shoot a missile on themselves, because Lollip stand aside of Prince Ryan. Then the final action will take by Anby which it was failed, becuase Anby forgot her powers but Rossa forgot it too. When Rossa was about to attack Prince Ryan he was caught by Super Katal also Lollip was caught too. Rossa told to Herman to use his powerful force. Herman begins to use HermanHerman Elemental Split then he started to Split into three aliases. Each alias has their own element. First attack is by Ground Herman to lift Super Katal and released Lollip, Anby and Rossa. Then the next is Ground Herman lift Super Katal and Prince Ryan up to the sky, while in the sky Super Katal shoot them some missiles and Wind Herman use his powers to U-turn the missile back to Prince Ryan and BOOM!!! The final turn was end up by Lightning Herman to shoot them Lightning swords. Finally Prince Ryan give up and Super Katal back to General Katal form and where Prince Ryan was taken by his own ship but the beam was too slow and Prince Ryan get his last Lightning sword of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Vol. 1